


It's The Little Things

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [5]
Category: Bend It Like Beckham (2002)
Genre: Author Attempted to use Queen's English, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Foot Massage, Living Together, Massage, Post-Canon, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Jess is a little stressed, so Jules helps her relax.





	It's The Little Things

“Hey Jules, do you have my maths textbook?” Jess asks, a little frazzled. She starts hastily rifling through her desk. “I've an assignment due in two hours, and I haven't even started. This term is the _worst_.”

“Er, yeah, it's-” Jules ducks down and tugs it out from under a mound of papers, sending them about the room. Jules groans. “Oh, shit. Here, I'll clean this. Start, start.” She hands over the book and waves her hands at Jess to encourage her. Once the newest mess is cleaned up, she slumps onto her bed and watches Jes swork. Jules will never get over how beautiful her girlfriend is, in a sari or football kit or just her trackies.

After a while, Jules lifts her girl's feet up onto her lap and begins to rub them slowly. She learned shortly after they moved in to their room at uni that Jess never took the time to pamper her feet, but as footballers, that sort of thing is really too important to avoid. When Jess rolls her neck back and sighs happily, Jules clicks her tongue. “Hey. Get back to work.”

Jess scrunches her nose in disgust but returns to her assignment. Only for a moment. Then she glances up at Jules, and she smiles gently. Jules smiles back.

Life is good.


End file.
